


Accidentaly?

by grettama



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: "Know why I called you in here?" "Because I accidentaly sent you a dick pic."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://multifandomsfujoshi.tumblr.com/post/158354777484/accidentaly). Based on this [post](http://the-nerdinator.tumblr.com/post/158249375441/reinventlou-someone-turn-this-into-a-fic-ill).
> 
> Thanks to [rinnenotsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa) who elaborated the idea and gave me outline of what to write :3c

Jason was still in the middle of checking tomorrow’s presentation for a client when his phone vibrated. Thought it was probably just Leo or Percy, he ignored it until he finished his work, and then as he stretched, he reached for his phone. And he almost dropped it to the carpeted floor of his apartment when he saw the name on the screen.

It was from Nico di Angelo. One of his subordinate at work whom he had a huge crush on. Jason’s hand trembled. He didn’t dare to open it. Yet. From the notification, he could see that Nico was sending a picture. Maybe it was work related. And yet Jason took thirty minutes to respond. He groaned. Oh Gods, Nico was so going to hate him. Fuck Leo and Percy who often sending him useless texts at this time of the night.

After a minute trying to regain his composure, Jason braved himself to open the message, but when he did, _he got a heart attack_.

Well, it wasn’t a real heart attack, though, but close. Because the picture he saw on his phone screen was a _dick pic_. To be honest, it was a very nice dick. Not so thick but enough, with a pink tip and the dick was clearly Jason’s type to suck.

_Nico di Angelo had just sent him a dick pic._ Seriously, Jason could die. What did this even mean??? Nico wasn’t the type to flirt like this, he was sure, so why??? Was this some kind of prank??? Tried to calm himself down, Jason stared at the picture and tried to be positive. Maybe it wasn’t Nico’s dick at all. No need to read too much into this. But the more Jason stared at it, the more he _knew_ that it was Nico’s dick indeed. Because the slender fingers wrapped around it were Nico’s. And the thighs seen in the picture also had the same shade of Nico’s skin tone (yes, his crush was that bad until he could tell Nico’s body parts despite never seeing him naked before), and in his moment of weakness, Jason saved that picture before he threw his phone away and bawled.

* * *

 

The next day, Jason knew he looked sleep deprived (just like everybody pointed out at him), but he was glad everyone thought it was because he was nervous for today’s presentation. People were so kind to him. If only they knew that he spent the night jerking off to Nico’s dick pic.

He saw Nico first thing when he entered his office that morning. Nico was his assisstant so it was expected since his desk was just right in front of Jason’s office.

“Morning,” he greeted, smiling which Nico replied with a nod as usual, and Jason quickly entered his office, closed the door behind him. And he let out a relieved breath. Nico acted like usual, so probably it was just a mistake right? Maybe someone got his phone last night and wanted to prank Nico by sending his dick pic without him knowing. He should be relieved with that thought, but instead, he felt a pang of hurt and jealousy in his heart. Because it meant _somebody else_ had seen Nico’s dick beside him and probably also took a pic of it. Heck, maybe the dick pic was supposed to be sent to Nico’s girlfriend or boyfriend. Jason laughed dryly, sat himself down behind his desk. He was so pathetic.

* * *

 

“Okay, bro, what is wrong with you?”

Percy’s voice snapped Jason out of his trance. They were just done doing the presentation and it was done pretty well, though most of the time Jason knew he looked like he was in a bad mood. The fact that even Percy noticed that there was something wrong with him was a sign that Jason was failed at being subtle at hiding his emotion.

Jason could just shrug it off like usual, and said, “Nothing,” so he didn’t make Percy worried, but the meeting room was empty now, beside him and Percy, and he needed someone to rant on. Beside, everybody in this office knew Jason’s pathetic crush on Nico so it wasn’t so secret at all.

So, taking a deep breath, Jason said, “Nico sent me a dick pic last night.”

Percy didn’t respond immediately. But when he did, he shouted, “HE WHAT?!” with wide eyes. Clearly shocked. Jason took another deep breath, then continued to elaborate. He didn’t go into details about Nico’s dick though (because he was pathetic and possessive like that, okay. He wouldn’t let anyone fantasized about Nico’s dick. Not even the straight-as-a-pole Percy Jackson), only explained to Percy what he felt and his speculation. He was glad Percy listened till the end instead of cutting him off in the middle of his confession like usual. When he was done talking, he felt a bit better, and Percy was still sitting there across him, looking at him with an unreadable expression which made Jason uncomfortable because Percy was supposed to wear his emotion on his sleeves.

“Percy, say something,” he said.

“Well,” Percy did say a thing, but he paused again for a while until he continued, “you should just ask him instead of speculating like that. It’s not healthy.”

“I should ask him,” Jason repeated in disbelief. But Percy nodded and spoke up again, “You’re his boss. You can call him to your office and ask directly as a ‘disrespect act toward your boss’ or some cool shit like that, make him explain. If he said that it was supposed to be sent to his lover, then you can move on. If not, then more reason for you to confess your undying love for him, no?”

* * *

 

Jason didn’t know what was gotten into him. Percy’s advice did sound so good thirty minutes ago, but now, when Nico was already sitting down across him in his office, he suddenly felt stupid. There was no way he could bring up a dick pic in any situation. He knew it. He shouldn’t trust Percy no matter how convincing he sounded.

Jason cleared his throat. But he did need to say something now to break this awkward silence. “Um, so, Nico, you know why I called you in here?”

“Because I accidentaly sent you a dick pic.”

Jason didn’t expect such a straight forward answer, and it made him taken aback, but he did raise his eyebrows. “Accidentaly?”

Nico sighed. Now that Jason paid close attention to him, he looked nervous. It was so hard to tell because Nico had this cute resting bitch face, but Jason had been watching him long enough from the big glasses window of his office to know that Nico was indeed nervous. “I’m sorry, Jason,” he said. “I took that picture when I was drunk weeks ago. I should’ve deleted it, so last night accident never happened, so…,” he trailed a bit, tried to find the right word to say next, but it seemed like he didn’t find any because he just continued with, “I’m sorry.”

Nico shouldn’t be sorry. Jason should. Because Jason used that pic as a fapping material without Nico’s consent. _He was supposed to be the good manager here, goddammit._

“No, uh, I don’t really mind.”   
_He what?_ “I mean, it’s a nice dick pic and I can appreciate that.” _Holy mother–he really should stop talking now._ “But I mean, _fuck_ I thought it was supposed to be for your girlfriend or boyfriend or such and I’m just so relieved that it wasn’t the case because if you were taken already, then I would be so heartbroken because I’ve been crushing on you since the first day you work here, but, dammit, you never said that you are single, aren’t you? Holy shit, so the pic can be for you lover? Oh my God, I’m rambling. I–I, um, I should stop talking. Yes, um,” Jason ended his sentence lamely, avoided Nico’s gaze because he was sure he was bright red now. He didn’t dare to look at Nico. He just blurted out that he had a crush on Nico in the lamest way possible and Jason was considering to jump out of the window now. After some moment of silent, Jason thought Nico had walked out of his room and probably he would receive a resignation later from Nico because ‘apparently my boss is a creep who is crushing on me and jerk off to my dick pic without me knowing’. But instead an empty spot, his eyes met Nico’s and Jason’s heart skipped a thousand beats, because Nico was looking at him intently with his dark orbs. And Jason was weak.

“Do you want to go out to dinner with me this weekend?” Jason blurted out before he could stop himself. He seriously wanted to jump out of the window now.

“Yeah, it sounds good,” Nico said, stood up for his seat. “You don’t need me for anything else right? I will clear up your schedule for this weekend so you will have time for our dinner date. I will let you know later,” and then he turned around, left Jason alone in his office to process what Nico had just said.

It took Jason a whole five minutes to finally come to his senses, and when he did, Jason punched the air in victory pose. _He managed to ask Nico out, and Nico agreed. Oh Gods._

If only Jason wasn’t so shocked earlier, he would notice the tip of Nico’s ears were bright red as he walked of the room.

* * *

 

_**Omake** _

Nico’s fingers were hovering on top of his phone’s keyboard. He already put Jason’s name on the recipient list, but couldn’t decide what he wanted to text. Jason was still his boss no matter how kind he was to Nico. He shouldn’t have a crush on his boss, right? That was hella improper. So Nico decided to not to text Jason and was about to press the back button when his fingers slipped. His fingers were so stupid and he accidentaly clicked that fucking dick picture of him (oh Gods he really should’ve had deleted that) and pressed send in panic. Terrified, Nico quickly turned his phone off and screamed internally. _What the fuck had he just done?_

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on [tumblr](http://multifandomsfujoshi.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettaverse)! I don’t bite! XD


End file.
